Falling for Grayson Dolan
by Valeskasass
Summary: You are 18 and you moved to L.A. because it has been your dream ever since youtube became popular that you wanted to be a videographer for a famous youtuber. One day you got a call from ethan dolan saying you had been hired. You fall for Grayson Dolan but what will happen when you confess your feelings to him? Follow my instagram @axstheticrxn for updates on new chapters!
1. chapter 1

You woke up on a Friday morning and got ready for work. You had recently been looking for a filming job for someone on YouTube you filled in a few applications and were waiting for a call back. You headed to work at a modeling studio to shoot some pictures of some models. You got home and plopped on your bed, you were extremely tired and wanted to go to bed but all of the sudden you got a random phone call.

"Hello?" You answered

"Hi this is Ethan Dolan, we are calling you to let you know we decided to hire you as our videographer, you start tomorrow"

Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! What time should I come over?"

"9:00 am, from there we can start filming, anyways see you tomorrow"

He hung up the phone and you jumped up on your bed and screamed. This was everything you've wanted, to be a videographer for a YouTuber has been your dream since YouTube became popular. You went to bed and woke up at 7:00 to get Ethan and Grayson a coffee and choose your first day on the job outfit. You put on a plain white hoodie and black yoga pants. You headed to Starbucks mad got Ethan and Grayson some coffee. When it was 8:30 you drove over to the address they had sent you. You pulled up on the curb and got the coffee out of the car. You knocked on the door and Grayson opened it.

"Hello! I'm Grayson" he said shaking your hand

"Hello I'm Y/N" you said shaking his hand

You walked in and saw that there was a trampoline, foam pit, skateboard ramp, and a studio.

"Here I got you and Ethan a coffee" you said handing him the coffee tray

"Thanks, this is exactly what I needed this morning" he said getting Ethan from the studio.

"Thanks for the coffee!" Ethan said smiling

"So what are we filming?" You asked.

"We are thinking about filming a find that body part challenge in the foam pit" Grayson replied

"Weird but, I'm down, I'll set up the camera and you two can get set up"

You started filming and you were intrigued by their sense of humor and how well they got along.

"So we would like to get to know you better Y/N, do you want to go to in-n-out with us tonight at 7pm?" Ethan asked

"I'd love to, should I drive there or do you want to pick me up?" You asked

"We'll pick you up, that gives us more time to talk" Grayson replied

"Great, I'll send you my address and I'll see you then, bye!"

"We'll see you later!" They said as you walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you got home you fixed your hair and makeup and waited for Grayson and Ethan to pick you up. Then you heard a knock at the door.

"Huh that must be them" you said in your head.

You opened the door and Grayson was standing there with a really cute smile on his face.

"Hi Y/N, you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm all ready, let's go" you said as you walked out the door.

You walked to the car and Grayson held the door open for you.

"Thanks Grayson" you said smiling

You got into the car and saw Ethan in the drivers seat.

"Hi Ethan"

"Hi Y/N, let's get going" he said moving the car and driving out of the driveway

"So Y/N, Why'd you move to L.A. or have you already lived here?" Ethan said awkwardly

"Well ever since I found YouTube, back when it just became popular, I have wanted to film for a famous YouTuber"

"Nice, what have you been doing before this job" Grayson asked

"I was a photographer for models downtown at a small studio"

"We're here" Ethan said pulling the car up into the parking lot.

Grayson opened the door for you, again. You thought in your head "He's adorable!!!"

You Ethan and Grayson walked into In-n-Out. Ethan and Grayson were acting a bit shady.

"Hey why are you guys acting a bit shady?" You said giggling

"The fans, they could come at any moment so we are keeping a low profile" Ethan said whispering to you but not doing that good of a job at it.

"Ohhhh, that makes a lot of sense"

You and Ethan and Grayson went up to the counter to order food Grayson ordered 3 large milkshakes for all of us

"Why the large milkshakes?" You asked

"You'll see" he said smiling

Once you got your food Grayson got a fry and dipped it in his milkshake.

"Wait you do that too" you said surprised and happy you had something in common.

"You do that too?" He said surprised and smiling

"That's a thing Gray has been doing ever since we found In-N-Out" Ethan said dipping his fry into his milkshake

One all of you finished talking and eating Ethan and Grayson told you that they had a surprise for you somewhere.

You put on a blindfold and you felt a bumpy road. The car stopped and Ethan and Grayson helped you out of the car. You took off your blindfold and saw a beautiful sunset view on top of the Hollywood sign.

"This is beautiful" you said staring into the sunset

"We never show anyone this view so we'd trust you a lot with this" Ethan said

After you and the twins watched the sunset turn into night the twins drove you home. They pulled up at your driveway.

"Bye Y/N!" They both yelled from the car as you walked inside and waved to them.

You were tired from a long day but the next day would be even better. You went to bed and had a peaceful rest.


	3. chapter 3

You woke up the next day and made eggos and coffee(or something else if you don't drink coffee). You watched some Netflix in your PJS while eating your eggos. Then you got a text from Grayson.

"Hey Y/N, I was wondering if you wanted to go downtown today and walk around and then get some lunch later?"

You replied "I'd love to, come to my house at 9:30, I'll be ready by then"

"Great see you soon!"

You got out of your pjs and put on a crop top hoodie, leggings, and boots. You put on your makeup and waited till Grayson showed up. A couple minutes later you got a knock on your door, you opened it and Grayson was standing there with flowers.

"I got you these tiger lilies if that's ok?" He said smiling

"They're beautiful!" You said smiling and putting them in a vase inside your house.

"Let's get going" he said holding the door open. You and Grayson walked down the busy streets of downtown together. Eventually it got really busy and you and Grayson didn't want to lose each other so you held hands and didn't lose each other. You both went to Jamba Juice to go get smoothies and chill. After you got your smoothies you sat down at a table.

"This smoothie sure does hit the spot" Grayson said happily and drinking more.

"It reminds me of the smoothies my mom used to make for me before I moved out, she'd make them all the time for me ever since I was a little girl."

"Lucky, my mom was still great but never let us had sugary drinks unless it was a special occasion" he said smiling

"Hanging our with you is amazing and so much fun, and speaking of fun I got us two movie tickets" he said excited as he pulled out two tickets to go see a movie of your choice.

"Oh my gosh, really? You didn't have to but I'm glad" you said so excited

"I just wanted to make this day fun so we could become better friends...you know?" He said smiling and blushing.

You and Grayson headed over to the movie theatre and decided to watch a quiet place. When you and him walked into the movie there was reclining leather seats. You squealed even more internally. You and Grayson sat down in your seats and the movie started. While the movie was playing you got kinda jumpy so Grayson lifted up the arm rest and put his arm around you. While he was holding you you felt comforted and you weren't that scared anymore.

After the movie ended you and Grayson headed back to your house.

"Thanks for taking me out today" you said holding both of his hands and looking into his Light brown eyes.

"No problem, I had fun today, we should do this again" he said smiling and slightly blushing.

Grayson drove back home and you got ready for bed and watched some Netflix before falling asleep. You thought about the twins and how fun it was to be around them and just to see them. You thought about your day with Grayson too and had heartache.

"Wait?! Am I falling for Grayson?!"


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next morning at 9:30. You got dressed and ready for the day, after you got dressed you got a text from Ethan.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go on a hike at 11:00?"

"Yes that would be so much fun! I'll meet you at your place :)" you replied

You changed your clothes again because you needed more of an outdoorzy look. You put on some yoga pants and a sports bra and a workout tank top. You made some fruit smoothies one for you and one for Ethan. Then you drove over to his house and knocked on the door.

Ethan opened the door "Hi, you ready to go?" He said smiling and getting a backpack.

You and Ethan walked out to his car.

"Hey can you give me a hand with this" He said hooking up an ATV to his car.

Ethan and you drove up to a nearby national park to go on a hike. You and Ethan got you back packs and made your way to the trail.

"So Y/N have any love interests?" Ethan smirked

"Maybe?" You said blushing and giggling

"Let me guess his name" he asked

"You can try" you giggled

"Hmmm is his name Daniel, Tom, Jake, Ben?"

"Not even close" you laughed

"It starts with a G" you said hoping he wouldn't guess Grayson.

"Grayson?" He smirked

You looked at him and covered your face so he wouldn't see you were blushing " I-I do, kind of" you said stuttering and staring at the ground.

"Well trust me, I won't tell him, it will be our secret" he said winking at you.

"Thanks Ethan, your the best" you said putting your hand on his shoulder.

You and Ethan hiked all the way up to a huge cliff right next to a waterfall. It was gorgeous, the water looked crystal clear and it sparkled as the sun hit the reflection. Both of you hiked closer to the waterfall and stood at the edge of the waterfall. You and Ethan took a selfie before heading back down to the car. Ethan and you were tired from 4 hour hike so you headed back to the city. It was 12:00 in the morning and you were halfway home, so you and Ethan decided to stay at a hotel because it getting late and you or Ethan were too tired to drive. Ethan got you and him a hotel room to sleep in and get some rest for the drive back later. Fortunately there were only one bed rooms available so it would have to do. You got into bed and took off your tank top because it was burning in there. Ethan took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Goodnight Ethan"

"Night" He mumbled

Later you woke up at 8:30am and got ready to hit the road with Ethan. It took 1 hour and 30 minutes to get back. After that he dropped you off at your house.

"Bye" he waved

You waved back and then closed your door. Then you went to go take a shower and change.

Ethan's POV-

Grayson stormed outside the second he saw Ethan

"Where were you!" Grayson yelled

"I went on a hike yesterday with Y/N but it was getting really late when we were driving back so I got us a hotel room so we could get some rest" Ethan yelled

"Well you could've at least texted me or called me!"

"Your just jealous!" Ethan yelled

"Jealous!? Jealous of what?!"

"Your jealous I got to spent the whole day with her and night with her" Ethan yelled

"No I'm not!" Grayson stormed off inside the house


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell Grayson?!" Ethan yelled walking inside "what's your deal?!"

"You don't get it Ethan do you?" He said sighing

"Get what?!" Ethan said yelling

"I like her... I like her a lot, if you can't already tell..." Grayson said angrily

"Dude! Nothing is happening between us! I swear, now can we just make up?" Ethan said opening his arms for a hug

"I'm sorry...I let my jealousy get to me, I won't let that happen again" Grayson said hugging him

"It's ok Gray, I forgive you, let's both promise not to do that again" Ethan said

"I promise..."Grayson said hugging Ethan

You woke up from a long nap on your couch and decided to go see Ethan and Grayson. You drove over to the warehouse and knocked on the door.

"Hey Y/N, how are you?" Ethan said opening the door

"I'm great, how are you and Grayson?"

"We're good, we were just gonna go see a movie, wanna come?" Ethan said smiling

"I'd love to!"

You,Ethan,and Grayson headed to the movies and got some tickets for black panther. After the movie you all decided to get some lunch in Hollywood.

"Where to Y/N?" Grayson asked

"Hmmm, how about in-n-out" you said smiling

"Sure" Grayson said smiling

You all arrived at in-n-out and walked inside. To your surprise a bunch of fans were there. They all screamed once they saw Ethan and Grayson walk in

"Hi Grayson and Ethan!" Some of the girls yelled. The others had their phones out and were recording them. One of them asked

"Grayson is this your new girlfriend?!" The girl squealed.

You and Grayson had no idea you were holding hands so she obviously got the idea you were dating.

"That's for another video..." Grayson said rubbing the back of his neck

"We should probably go through the drive through" Ethan whispered to you and Grayson

You Ethan and Grayson walked out and got back into the car to go through the drive through. Ethan decided to check Twitter and looked through popular hashtags and saw the #1 hashtag was #graysnewgf Ethan looked over to Grayson and showed him.

Grayson slammed his head on the horn "I love our fans a lot but sometimes they can be a bit annoying!" Grayson said sighing

"W-what is it?" You asked. Ethan handed his phone to you and you looked at the hashtag. You looked at one of the posts and you saw you and Grayson holding hands in a picture.

"That'll have to be our next video, then people will know it's just a rumor" Grayson said exhaling


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch with the boys you went to the warehouse with them to hangout and clarify things to the fans.

"Ok I know it's not Tuesday but the fans need to know the truth so rumors don't spread" Grayson said pacing around the room.

"Gray, calm down it's just a small rumor" Ethan said touching his shoulder

"Small rumor?! Small rumor! It's #1 on trending hashtags on Twitter!" Grayson said pacing faster

"Well let's gets started" you said getting the camera out

"Hey guys, we're back! But it's not a Tuesday, you are probably wondering why, well if you've seen the most popular hashtag on twitter, #graysnewgf that's what this video is about. The truth is... the girl you saw is... my girlfriend" Grayson said looking at you blushing.

You turned off the camera and Grayson walked over to you.

"I-I've liked you since we met, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Y-yes, I've liked you since we've met, I told Ethan I did when we were away" you said looking into his hazel eyes.

You went back to filming then

"We'll see you guys on Tuesday, peace!" Grayson signed off.

"We should probably drive you home, it's getting late" Ethan said grabbing his keys.

"Yeah" you said walking out to the car with them.

While you were in the car Grayson texted you even though he was right next to you.

"Hey, do you want to sit in the hot tub at 8:30 tonight?" Grayson texted

"Sure, what about Ethan?"

"He'll be out to dinner with some of his friends ;)" he texted back

"I'll be there at 8:30 :)"

You got home and then took a shower and ate dinner. You picked out a black off the shoulder one piece bathing suit. You put your hair in a bun and put on a swimsuit cover and then drove to their place. You got there and knocked on the door.

Grayson opened the door already in his swimsuit "Hey Y/N, come in" He said opening the door.

Once you got inside the hot tub Grayson went in too.

He sat next to you "I had no idea you liked me?"

"I had no idea either, what is it about me that you find attractive?" You asked

"Well there's a lot, your smart,beautiful, funny, kind, caring, and you are pretty hot" he said smirking. "What do you find attractive about me?"

"Your funny, sweet, thoughtful, intelligent, and you are hot too"you said giggling

"I had no idea we'd end up together because no one really ever dates their co-worker" Grayson said putting his arm around you.

"Well, I'm not just your co-worker, but your friend, and now girlfriend" you said smiling

You both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in...


	7. Chapter 7

You both leaned in and kissed. Grayson's lips were so soft and you could obviously tell he was a good kisser. You wanted this moment to last forever. You kissed for a rough 20 seconds before letting go of each other. You pulled away from the kiss and smiled a bit. Your foreheads were still touching and you both just sat there smiling. Then you stopped touching foreheads and looked at each other. You thought in your head "Ugh! He's so cute!!!"

"You're, um a good kisser" he said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. You smiled at how dorky he was.

"You are too" you said turning bright red and slightly mumbling

You then looked back at each other and leaned in for another kiss, then all of the sudden Ethan came barging through the door.

"I feel like I'm interrupting something" he said smirking at Grayson

"N-no" Grayson said shrugging and laughing awkwardly.

"Okie dokie then" Ethan said smirking at Grayson one last time and then heading inside.

"I should get you home" Grayson said getting out of the hot tub and getting a towel for you.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late" you said wrapping yourself in the towel.

"Hey do you want to come over tomorrow? Ethan is gonna be out all day with his friends" Grayson asked

"Sure, I'll come over at 9:00 am" you said grabbing your things and walking out the door to your car.

Grayson walked out to your car as you almost got in. He put his hand on your hand which was on the handle of the door. Then he kissed you again. This kiss was longer and more passionate, then you let go from the kiss hand tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Bye" you said waving and smiling a bit

He waved to You slightly and then walked inside. You drove home and got your pajamas on, this had been a really good but exhausting day. But you figured it's worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up the next morning, you pulled the covers off of you and got dressed for the day. You went to the kitchen and got something to eat and then you got a text from Grayson

"Hey wanna come over later? Maybe in 10 minutes ;) , Ethan isn't home"

You texted back "Sure I'll be there in a bit ;)"

You got your purse and a hoodie to put on and then drove to their place. You arrived and knocked on the door and saw a friendly face open it. The second the door opened Grayson kissed you.

He pulled away from the kiss "hi Y/N" He said blushing and letting you in.

"How are you?" She smiled and looked at him

"I've been good, since last night" he said blushing

You turned bright red and then you both chuckled and looked into each other's eyes. Grayson leaned in and kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back and he pushed you against the wall kissing you even harder. You eventually reached Grayson room and opened the door while still kissing. You walked backwards so you could find where his bed was. Your calf touched the bed and you leaned back onto the bed. Grayson kissed your neck passionately as you rubbed your fingers through his hair. He kissed your lips again and smiled through kisses as you put your arms around him. He put his hand inside his shirt and ran his hand up your chest.

All of the sudden Ethan came back from whatever he was doing and barged in on you two "oh my gosh gray- s-sorry I didn't mean to barge in on you two" he said embarrassed. After Ethan walked out you and him laughed quietly.

"I-I should get going" you said smiling and getting up. Grayson sat on the bed zoned out.

"Oh— yeah" he said blushing.

You walked out and Grayson kissed you on the forehead before you left.


	9. Chapter 9

You got home from Grayson and Ethan's and plopped on your couch to binge watch more of your show. Then you got another text.

"Heyyy so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" Grayson texted.

"Definitely, I'm completely free tonight so I'd be glad to :)" you replied.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00"

You rolled off your couch and decided to go take a walk because being lazy was sometimes too boring. You got on some running clothes and then walked down Hollywood Blvd. As you walked down the street you saw Jamba Juice and decided to go get a mango pineapple smoothie. When you were at the shop you saw none other than Jake Paul!!!

Jake looked over at you "Hey! It's Grayson's new girlfriend!" He said to chance and Anthony smiling.

"Oh, hi" you said a bit flustered "I'm Y/N, your Jake right?" You smiled

"Yeah, this is chance and this is Anthony" he said pointing to them.

Chance and Anthony looked you up and down and then smiled "Hey" chance said smiling.

"So how'd you and Grayson meet?" Jake asked

"Oh— well actually I'm Ethan and his videographer" you smiled.

"Cool, hey do you want to come to a pool party tonight at the team 10 mansion with Ethan and Grayson"

"Oh actually" you were cut off

"Don't worry, Ethan and Grayson already know about it and are down to go" Jake said cutting you off

"Oh ok, we'll I'll see you later" you smiled

"Bye..." he waved slightly

After you left chance, Anthony and Jake went back to talking

"Dude she's hot!!!" Chance said biting his lower lip

"Chance, bro! She has a boyfriend!" Jake said scolding him

"Did that's not cool...but yeah she is pretty hot" Anthony said smirking

"Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't flirt" Chance said scoffing.

Jake thought in his head that he wouldn't let either of them mess with her and get in between Grayson's love life.

You got back home and it was 5:30.

"Shoot I have to get ready!" You said rushing into your room and putting on your off the shoulder black one piece from the night you and Grayson kissed. You put on your water proof makeup and then put all your stuff in a bag. By the time you were done getting ready it was 7:00 and Grayson was in your driveway ready to pick you up.

You got in the car "hey babe" you kissed him on the cheek

"Babe" he mumbled blushing dark red. Ethan laughed. "Dude it not that big of a deal" Ethan said still laughing

All of you got to Jakes and got out of the car.

"Yo Gray, Ethan!" Jake yelled

"Hey Jake!" Grayson said bro hugging Jake

"Jake, this is my girlfriend Y/N" Grayson said putting his arm around you.

"We've already met" Jake said smiling at you

"When?!" Grayson said surprised.

"Today, I was at Jamba Juice with Chance and Anthony" Jake said looking at you. "Well come with me to the backyard" Jake said walking to the pool.

You looked around and saw all of team 10 and then you scoped the area a bit more and saw Logan Paul. You flustered and were freaking out on the inside because you had wanted to meet Logan Paul for like...ever!

Logan looked over at you and smiled a really cute smile. "Hey Gray! New girlfriend?" He yelled over to Grayson.

You and Grayson walked over to Logan "Hey, I'm Logan" logan said smiling

"I'm Y/N Grayson's girlfriend and videographer" you smiled. Logan looked you up and down and smiled.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff inside babe" you said to Grayson

"Ok" Grayson said and then started talking to Logan.

You walked inside and put your stuff down next to the stairs and then turned around to see Chance

"Oh-hi" you said a little frightened and flustered

"Hey Y/N, how are you?" He said blushing slightly and obviously flirting with you.

"I'm good?" You said a little annoyed

"That's good, hows things with you and Grayson?" He said smiling

"It's amazing! He's such a sweet and cute guy!" You said happily.

"Nice..." he said not knowing that you would say that.

"Well I'm gonna go back outside..." you said flustered and pushing past him

You got back outside and Grayson was looking at you with googly eyes and looking like he was gonna drool. Logan also looked at you up and down but you knew he wouldn't act like Chance did a moment ago. You smiled at Grayson then at Logan. You got in the hot tub next to Grayson and he put his arm around you. Jake was also in there with Erika and you saw Logan walking over to get in the hot tub.

"Hey Jakey" Logan said messing up Jake's hair. He sat down next to Grayson.

Grayson sighed "this reminds me of the night we had our first kiss" Grayson said close to your face and smiling.

"Oooo, do tell" Jake said like a little girl.

"Well if was 2 nights ago and it was the day that we made us official" he said and then he kissed your cheek. Logan smiled at both of you.

"Well I'm glad you made it official because you two are the cutest couple I've seen, sorry Jerika" Logan said nudging Jake in the arm. Then everyone headed inside for food.

"Hey, babe I'm gonna go to the restroom be right back" you said to Grayson and then walked down the hall to the bathroom. When you were going to the bathroom you were stopped by a friendly face, Logan.

"Hey" He said smiling. You started blushing like crazy and he could tell. Wait were you falling for Logan?!


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh hi Logan" you said smiling and blushing like crazy

"Hi Y/N, so I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime, like as friends" Logan said smiling

"Oh- sure!" You said smiling and surprised

"We should hangout at my place" he asked

"Yes, I'd love to-I mean Sure" you said giggling. Logan laughed.

"Great, here's my address" he said putting your number in his phone and then sending you his address.

"Wow, Logan is a really nice guy! He's so sweet. I had no idea he would just want a friendship" you said in your head.

You walked back to the kitchen where everyone was and everyone was eating food.

"Hey babe" Grayson said waving to you and smiling

"Gray, what's up?" You asked walking over to him

"Not much" he smirked, it looked like something was up from the look on his face.

"Ok, you're acting strange, what is it?" You asked raising your eyebrow and putting your hands on your hips.

"Well..." he pulled out a small box and opened it. It had a beautiful rose gold heart locket in it with a picture of you and Grayson in it.

"Grayson! It's beautiful!!!" You said hugging him tight.

"I thought you would love it, I saw it at the mall and I was reminded of you, it reminds me of how beautiful you are" he blushed and smiled kissing you on the lips. Jake had his vlog camera out and was screaming along with Chance and Anthony. You both pulled away from the kiss and started giggling. You put the locket on and you looked over at Logan and smiled. Erika walked over to you once the boys started chatting.

"Grayson is so sweet to you, I mean Jake has done many sweet things for me but that, it's too cute!" She said

"Thanks Erika, hey do you want to hangout sometime?" You asked

"Sure, I'll text you, what's yours your number" she asked. You typed out your phone number in her phone and she gave you hers.

"Thanks Erika, I can already tell we are going to be great friends" you smiled.

"Me too! I'm so glad we met" she said smiling

"Hey Y/N, Ethan, we gotta get going, We have a photo shoot soon" Grayson said grabbing the keys

"Wait I'm gonna be in a photo shoot?!" You said surprised.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, it's your other surprise I have for you " he said smiling slightly

"Bye guys" Grayson and Ethan yelled to everyone. Logan waved at you before you left, you smiled at him and closed the door.

You got in the car and Grayson, Ethan, and you drove to a studio downtown to go for a photo shoot with Ethan and Grayson. Grayson parked the car and all of you walked into the studio and put on some clothes and fixed your hair. It took 2 hours to take the pictures so by the time it was done it was 11:30pm.

"Hey Grayson I'm too tired can I sleep at your place?" You asked yawning

"Sure" He said trying to stay awake. You got to Ethan and Grayson's.

"Uggg I'm so tired" Grayson said plopping on the bed. You jumped on the bed and got under the blanket next to him. He put his arm around you and at that moment you felt so safe sand secure like there was no care on the world right now.


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up the next morning in Grayson's bed. You looked behind you and Grayson was spooning you. That explains why you were so comfortable. You checked your phone and there was a text from Logan.

"Hey Y/N, sorry to wake you but do you want to come over at 10:00?"

You texted him back "yes, I'll be there soon"

Grayson woke up and kissed the back of your neck. "Good morning baby" he mumbled.

You turned around "good morning Gray" you said kissing his forehead. "I have to get up and go, I have things to do today" you mumbled

"Ok...come back laterrr" he mumbled and kissed your hand still half asleep. You left the twins house and went home to get dressed and ready for the day. You wore some leggings and a hoodie, and your hair was in a high messy bun. You drove over to Logan's and parked your car. All of the sudden you heard a loud horn and a drum coming from the backyard. You walked up to the front door and Lydia answered.

"Oh, Hi you must be Y/N, I'm Lydia Logan's assistant"

"Nice to meet you Lydia" you smiled

"Logan is in the backyard" she said opening the door and taking you to the backyard. Logan saw you come outside.

"Hey Y/N" Logan said jumping on the trampoline with Evan while Spencer and Andy were sitting down in the lounge chairs.

"Hi Logan" you said as he got down from the trampoline and hugged you. You blushed a bit but thankfully it wasn't that noticeable.

"Guys, this is Y/N, Grayson Dolan's girlfriend" Logan said introducing you to the others. "That's Andy,Spencer, Evan, and Lydia" he said pointing to them. "And that's Kong" he said pointing to Kong running in the grass. "Why don't I give you a tour of the house?" He asked

"Sure I'd love to" you said smiling.

Logan showed you around the house and then after that he showed you the cool bus. "Hey wanna go take a drive in the yeti?" Logan asked

"Sure" You said getting in the car with Logan.

Logan started driving on the freeway and up to a hill near the Hollywood sign. He drove up and parked at a random spot above the Hollywood sign.

"Ahhh, I love going up here" he said sighing happily.

"It's really beautiful" you said looking down at Hollywood

Logan looked you in the eyes and smiled, you looked into his, at this point the both of you were leaning in. You got close to each other's faces and kissed. You kissed for about 10 seconds and then let go.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, Why'd I do that" he said apologetically.

"No, no it's ok, neither of us meant it" you said looking at him

"But I did mean it..."


	12. Chapter 12

Logan drove you back home and the whole time neither of you talked or looked at each other. It was completely awkward...

Logan got to your house and pulled up in the driveway. "Hey, again I'm sorry for kissing you because I know you have a boyfriend, I was just being an idiot" he sighed

"Logan, it's ok, I'm pretty sure Grayson will understand, besides the kiss was probably meaningless to both of us, right?" You said unsteadily

"Well, see you soon" he waved as he drove off

You walked inside your house and put you face into the couch. You thought in your head "What am I gonna do? How am I going to tell Grayson? He's gonna hate Logan forever?!"

You called Grayson "hey babe? Can you come to my house right now?"

"Yea, sure I'll be there in a jif" he said hanging up

You waited for about 10 minutes and then Grayson knocked on the door. You opened it and saw him smiling.

"Hey babe? Why'd you call me over?" Grayson asked curiously

"Well... I have to tell you something, but don't be mad...I may have kissed Logan" you said with a shakiness in your voice. You looked at Grayson and it looked like his heart had just been shattered.

"Wh-what, when? I don't get it?" He said confused

"Well I went to Logan's house today to hangout with him as just friends, we went to a trail up near the Hollywood sign and unintentionally kissed each other..." you said with guilt in your tone of voice.

"I-I need some time to think about this..." he said tearing up

"No Grayson! Don't go please, neither of us meant it and it was meaningless, I swear" you said almost crying and holding the sleeve of his shirt

"Just give me some time" he said aggressively and pulling away from you. He walked over to the door and left without saying goodbye or if he would still love you.

You fell to the floor, your eyes poured teardrops out like a river current. You were shaking and you couldn't stand up. It felt like your whole body was weighing you down on the floor. You walked over to your couch and layed down still crying. You put your hood over your head and covered yourself in a blanket. It felt like your heart had just been shattered in a billion tiny pieces and that your wounds would take ages to heal. Then all of the sudden you got a text from Erika.

"Hey are you up for a movie at the team 10 mansion tonight?" She texted

"No-not really I'm in a really bad mood right now, Grayson and I got into a really bad fight" you said shaking while you were texting her back

"Do you want me to come over there to comfort you?" She texted

"Yes, I just want someone to be with me right now" you typed still crying

20 minutes later you heard a knock on your door. You couldn't get up. They knocked again but eventually just opened the door to see you sobbing on the couch. Jake walked in while Erika was getting something from the car.

Jake went over to your the couch. You sat up and he leaned in to hug you. You hugged him back and gripped his hoodie.

"It's ok Y/N, Grayson doesn't hate you, tell me what happened, I've helped many of Grayson's girlfriends in the past." Jake said comforting you.

"Well...you're not gonna like this but... I kissed Logan, but it was meaningless and neither of us meant it" You said hoping he doesn't flip out.

"Wait?! You kissed Logan?! He never kisses anyone, he rarely wants a girlfriend!" Jake said surprised

"Then I must be some girl..." you sighed and pulled your hoodie strings to cover your face.

"Uhm, Yeah you are! But neither of you can date because your in a relationship, you just have to tell Logan that no matter how badly he wants you, he can't have you" Jake said

"Well I should get Grayson and Logan to talk to each other first, because I don't want to ruin their friendship" you said getting your keys

"Where are you going?" Jake said confused

"I'm going to make things right" you said as you and Jake walked out. You got in your car and Jake left. You drove to the twins house and knocked on the door. Ethan answered it.

"Ethan, I need you to come with me and Grayson to Logan's so I can make things right"

"Ok? How exactly will this help?" Ethan said confused

"Just trust me, and I need a blindfold"

Grayson came outside with a blindfold on "where are you guys taking me?" He said stumbling everywhere

"It's a surprise" you said starting the car


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok gray, we are almost there" Ethan said pulling up to Logan's neighborhood

Ethan parked his car and you helped Grayson out of the car. "Ok Grayson you can't take it off yet" you said knocking on Logan's door and then taking off Grayson's blindfold.

"Hello?" Logan said opening the door

"Hi Logan" you said awkwardly "can we come inside?"

"Sure I guess" Logan said confused

"Grayson I brought you here because Logan and I are going to explain" you said sitting on the couch next to Grayson and across from Logan and Ethan.

"Gray, I'm sorry I kissed your girlfriend, I didn't mean it, we got caught up in the moment and we just kissed without thinking or feeling" Logan said apologetically

"But how do I know that you really didn't mean it" Grayson said frustrated

"I'm going to prove it to you by giving you two space and some plane tickets to Hawaii, and I got one for Ethan if he wants to go, I truly am sorry, I don't want to lose one of my best friends" Logan said handing Grayson plane tickets.

"B-but you didn't have to do that, I do forgive you, but I really don't deserve it because of the way I judged you about this" Grayson said confused

"No, I want to prove to you that you can trust me" Logan said smiling slightly

Thoughts were racing through your head like why is he being so kind, and why was it so easy for Grayson to forgive him, and why did Logan give us plane tickets to Hawaii?

"The plane leaves tomorrow at 12:30pm and I got you a hotel and buffet along with it" Logan said smiling

"Logan, you really shouldn't have but this is the kindest thing anyone has done" Grayson said surprised

After you left and got home you started packing. You figured you would go to the beach a lot so you brought a couple bathing suits and lots of summer-ish clothing. When you finished packing it was 10:30 and you were exhausted. You changed into your pjs and got into bed.

You woke up the next morning and got dressed and ready to go to the airport but first you needed to go somewhere.

You drove to go say hi to someone. You got to their house and knocked on to door.

"Hey Y/N" Logan's face appeared as he opened the door.

"Hi Logan, I came over to say... thanks so much for the plane tickets and the hotel and everything, I'm still surprised, but I'm glad, I just don't know how to repay you" you said flustered

"You don't have to repay me it's ok, but I still would like to stay friends" he said smiling

"Of course, I'd love to stay friends and eventually become really good friends" you said smiling and holding his hands

You could tell he was blushing a bit, he was holding your hands a bit tight. He then looked at the ground and smiled for a second and then looked back up at you. Then both of you let go from each other's grasp and then you hugged Logan.

"Thanks Logan" you whispered in his ear. Then you left and he waved slightly as you went to your car.

After leaving Logan's you drove over to Grayson and Ethan's.


	14. Chapter 14

You got to the twins' house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Y/N, we should get going now if we want to catch our flight" Grayson said hauling out his luggage into the car. Ethan got your bags from your car and put them in Grayson's car. You were so excited because you could finally spend a nice vacation with your boyfriend and best friend. Everything was perfect and you had so many plans. You got in the car with Ethan and Grayson and then drove to the airport. After going through security and finding your gate you sat down at some seats while you were waiting for the flight.

"Right when we get there we should go to the beach or something" Grayson said like an excited little kid.

"Did you know there's sea turtles on the beach and random animals that walk around?" Ethan said like a little kid too.

"I had no idea, probably because I've never been to Hawaii, but it sounds like paradise" you said kicking back and imagining it.

"It sure is paradise, everyone is friendly there and there's so much to do" Ethan said

A few minutes later Ethan,Grayson and you started to board the plane to Hawaii. Of course Logan got you all first class tickets because it's a little obvious he would. Once everyone was in the plane and it was taking off Grayson grabbed your hand and smiled at you. Something seemed off though

"You ok gray?" You asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Y-yeah I just have a little plane fright when taking off" he said closing his eyes.

"Well it's ok, I'm here and we are almost done taking off" you said squeezing his hand. He took a deep breath and then looked at you and smiled.

A couple hours later the plane reached Hawaii and landed. You went to go get your bags with the twins and then called a cab to come pick you up.

"Ok, first we should go to the beach and then after we all can go get some dinner somewhere fancy. And if they do have on we should go to a souvenir shop" Ethan said happily and excited.

"Sounds like a good plan, Logan said he got us a beach house right next to the beach so we'll unpack and then head down" You replied

The cab got to the beach house and dropped you and the twins off. The beach house was so cute! It was a baby blue colored condo. It had a hammock and a bench swing outside. Inside it had a tiny kitchen, an upstairs loft with 2 queen beds. Downstairs it had a sofa and a lounge chair and on the table were the keys. Down the hall from the kitchen was the bathroom with a bath tub and a shower. There were a lot of plants around and lots of good smells.

"This place is amazing!" Grayson said jumping on one of the queen beds.

"Wow this is really beautiful, I can't believe Logan did this for us" you said surprised and happy

You got on your bathing suit and the twins did too. Once you finished un packing you and the twins ran down to the ocean and splashed each other with freezing cold water.

"Ahhh, stop! It's cold!!!" Grayson said trying to cover himself

"Your such a baby Gray" Ethan laughed. You laughed too and so did Grayson.

"Ok, Ok we'll stop" you said laughing

After a couple hours at the beach the sun started going down and the sunset looked so beautiful.

"This is so beautiful" you said looking into the horizon

Grayson put his arm around you "almost as beautiful as you" he smiled and kissed you.

Ethan shrugged "ok you two love birds lets go get dressed and head to the restaurant" Ethan said rolling his eyes.

"Ok" you said smirking and walking up to the beach house. You put on an off the shoulder red dress with pink roses scattered around the dress. Ethan put on a navy blue tank top and some jeans. Grayson put on a white tee and black jeans. You all headed to a sea food grill where they cooked the food in front of you. The chef was very talented and you were amazed at how many cooking tricks he could do. Ethan got scared a couple of times because of the fire and that made you and Grayson laugh.

"So are you two husband and wife?" The chef asked looking at you and Grayson

"N-no, we are boyfriend and girlfriend" you said embarrassed. Grayson was embarrassed too by the color of his face.

"Oh, how long?" He asked

"A couple of weeks" Grayson replied

After dinner you and the twins headed to the beach house to get sleep because you were going to have a busy day tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

You woke up the next day, you were in you bed laying there peacefully until Ethan smacked you with a pillow

"Wake up sleepyhead!" He yelled laughing and Grayson was blowing an airhorn

"I get the message" you laughed and got up and went to change in the bathroom into a bathing suit and a bathing suit cover. You walked out of the bathroom "what are we doing today?" You asked the twins

"Well Ethan and I want to go to the beach to look for sea shells and turtles, then we are going on a tour in a river" Grayson smiled

"Did I mention there's a lot of turtles?" Ethan giggled

You giggled and went to grab your purse and things. You walked out side with the twins and walked down to the beach, you sat in the sand and watched as the twins threw sand at each other.

"Hey cut it out!" Grayson threw wet sand at Ethan

"You just threw more sand at me so no!" Ethan yelled and threw sand.

You laughed at the two playing and then decided to join them. You took your bathing suit cover off and ran past them jumping in the water. You came back up and your hair had seaweed on it "get your butts in here!" You yelled Ethan and Grayson jumped in the water and started picking you up and throwing you in the water. You laughed hysterically and loved playing with them.

"Ok ok I'm done" you swam over to them chuckling

"So y/n we have a special dinner planned tonight for the three of us, we are going to blindfold you and take you there" Grayson smiled.

You got out of the water and you all started drying yourselves "I am hungry so let's go to that restaurant down the street from the spa" you smiled

"Sounds like a plan" Ethan smiled and thumbs upped.

You giggled and Grayson did too. You three got your bathing suit covers on and walked to the restaurant.

You walked in and went to sit at a table, you sat down across from Ethan and Grayson, you smiled widely at them. The waitress eventually came up and ordered for you three.

"I'm gonna go freshen up before we eat" you smiled

"Me too" Grayson said standing up

"I'll stay here" Ethan went on his phone

You walked to the bathroom and Grayson did too. You freshened up, you put a spritz of perfume on and took a mint. You walked out and saw Grayson walking out too. You couldn't help but blush, he stepped over to you and kissed you, you were shocked at first but liked it. You kissed back and were interrupted by Ethan standing there.

"All I wanted was to just hangout like normal friends for one lunch" Ethan sighed and walked off and outside of the restaurant.

"Ethan!" You yelled and looked down

Grayson sighed and ran his hands through his hair "I'll go talk to him"

"Let me" you insisted and walked past him, you walked outside to a bench where Ethan was sitting at "Hey E?" You sat down next to him and he didn't even say Hi or look at you. "Ethan I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?!" Ethan snapped. He looked down "I'm sorry I snapped y/n"

"Ethan it's ok, I know you're upset, what's wrong?" You asked kindly and caring

"It's you and Grayson, it's not that I don't like you two together, I'm happy for you but I feel like we never hangout like we used to..." Ethan looked down

"Ethan... I had no idea, I wish I knew sooner, I never meant for it to be like this, you are my best friends and I love you so much!" You hugged him tightly and he hugged you back

"You're the best y/n" Ethan smiled and put his head on your shoulder.

"Now let's go eat lunch with Grayson" you smiled and walked back into the restaurant with Ethan.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next day and today was the day that you, Ethan, and Grayson flew home. You had woken up early to pack and make a quick breakfast, once you got back from Hawaii you would be headed to James Charles' house to help film for Ethan and Grayson's video, even though you see Grayson's girlfriend, you still worked for him. While you and Ethan and Grayson were in the car you took silly pictures and videos with the Snapchat filters, you and Grayson took some cute pictures too ;). Once the taxi driver stopped you got out of the car and walked into the airport, airports always were extremely crowded and you hated it because that means mobs of fangirls could show up at any second.

-Timeskip to getting off the plane and on the way to James' house-

You walked up to the door and a sweet and friendly smile greeted you "Hi Y/N!" James smiled and hugged you. You hugged him back smiling and trying to keep calm. James let go from the hug and Ethan and Grayson walked up behind you. James hugged them too, then James led you and the twins inside his house.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" You could barely keep yourself from squealing.

"It's amazing to meet you too! Grayson has told me a lot about you" James smiled and led you guys over to his makeup table.

You set up Ethan and Grayson's camera, after an hour of filming you went on Instagram and looked at Jakes story. He broke up with Erika... your heart broke into a million tiny pieces "Hey, sorry for short notice, I have to go somewhere, I'll see you guys tomorrow at lunch" you picked up your purse and grabbed your keys. Ethan and Grayson waved at you kind of confused. You drove over to Logan's house because that's where Jake was staying. You went up to the door and knocked, you were greeted by Logan's friendly smile "hey logan, is Jake here?" You asked concerned.

Logan's smile faded when he knew why you were here. He took you inside and led you to Jake, he looked like a mess, he was sitting on the couch alone and a bunch of blankets covering him. "Jake?" You asked with concern. You sat down next to him and hugged him. Jake hugged you back and sighed softly into your shoulder. "How are you holding up?" You asked softly

"Fine..." Jake put his head on your shoulder. You rubbed his back and slipped your shoes off so you could fully sit on the couch.

"I'm so sorry about you and Erika, I knew how much you loved her" you hugged him tightly.

He hugged you back tightly "I don't know what I'd do without you" Jake whispered wanting to cry but was all dried out.

"Hey how about we cook, that always cheers me up" you smiled

Jake gave you a weak smile "Sure" he stood up and then walked into the kitchen.

You walked behind him and then started pulling out ingredients to cook. "We should make a cake, any flavor you want" you smiled

He thought for a moment "lemon and chocolate" he smiled.

You got out the cake mix and started mixing the cake and adding ingredients in. Jake watched you cook, he was so Mesmerized by how great of a cook you were "Help me make the frosting" you pulled out a ingredients sheet and gave it to him. He started making the frosting for the cake, surprisingly he was really good at baking. You smiled at him the whole time. He finished making the frosting and then put it in the fridge to chill. You put the cake batter in pans and then let it bake. You sat down next to Jake at the counter.

An hour later you were outside eating cake while sitting on the trampoline with Jake. "This cake is amazing!" Jake smiled and savored every bite.

You giggled "I'm glad you like it"

/sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will probably be longer, and it's going to be very drama filled ;) \


	17. Chapter 17

You woke up and the smell of cologne was strong, it smelled very familiar, you were in a comfy bed that definitely wasn't yours. You rubbed your eyes, you realized you were butt naked. You looked over turning your head slowly, it was none other than Jake...

You almost screamed but you heard a shush right next to you. You looked up and saw Logan standing there brushing his teeth, he was in sweatpants and wasn't wearing a shirt "Wait! Did I? With both of you?!" You wanted to scream

Logan gave you a look of disgust "Definitely not!" He almost yelled

You facepalmed yourself "Then why are you in here!"

"Why are you here?" Logan dabbed and then left

You sighed and nudged Jake. Jake slowly woke up and his eyes widened "did we?..." Jake looked like he was going to scream.

You nodded and got one of the sheets and wrapped it around you, you frantically tried to find your clothes. Jake felt something in the bed and found your bra. You quickly took it from him and found the rest of your clothes and went to the bathroom to put them on. You walked out and Jake had his hands in his face. You sat down on the bed next to him

"We can't tell anyone about this" you looked at Jake with a serious look on your face "not even Grayson" you sighed

"But he's your boyfriend! You have to tell him" Jake sat up

"I'm afraid if I do, he'll break up with me" you looked down shaking a little.

"Hey it's ok" Jake put his hand on your shoulder

You looked at him and took his hand off, you sighed and stood up quickly getting out of the house and to your car. You got in and started crying, you were so afraid of losing Ethan and Grayson, just the thought of losing them made your stomach twist and your head pound. You drove to the cafe where you were meeting James, Ethan, and Grayson. You got out of your car and wiped your eyes, you stepped into the cafe and Grayson gave you the most sweet smile you've ever seen, you walked towards him and Ethan and James knew something was wrong.

"Hey Y/N, can you come outside with me for a second? I need some advice" James asked

"Oh-Uh sure" you walked outside with James.

James sat down on a bench "ok sister, something is wrong" james said concerned

"If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone" tears started to form in your eyes

"I promise" James said truthfully and looked into your eyes

You broke into tears again "Jake and I slept together" you said in between sobs

James' eyes widened "WHAT!" He almost yelled. He pulled you into a hug.

Ethan and Grayson saw you through the window and walked out to you.

"Y/N? Are you ok?" Grayson asked softly and concerned

James continued to rub your back as you cried into him. You let go from James' hug and looked at Grayson "If I tell you, you'll break up with me..."

"Y/N..." he said gazing into your eyes

You looked down and took a deep breath, you looked back up at him "I slept with Jake..."

Grayson's concerned face faded, it turned to disappointment and frustration, tears started to form in his eyes. Grayson took the keys viciously from Ethan and walked off

"Gray!" Ethan called out, he sighed and looked back at you. Ethan sat down next to you and James. He put his arm around you and you cried into your hands

"Literally the day after we get back from the most amazing vacation ever, Grayson breaks up with me..." you sobbed

"Come on Y/N I'll drive you home" James stood up and helped you up. Ethan followed you and James to your car, you handed James your keys.

Before you stopped at Ethan's house after dropping James off, he looked at you and didn't get out. "Even though Grayson may hate you, I don't" He said reassuringly.

You tried to smile but couldn't "Thanks Ethan"

"I'm gonna hangout with you at your house to cheer you up" Ethan smiled

You nodded and drove back to your house. Once you got to your house Ethan walked inside and went to your room and plopped on the bed. Ethan kicked his shoes off "What movie do you want to watch" Ethan said getting under your covers of your bed

You got in the bed "Hmm what about Mean Girls?"

"Sure" Ethan smiled

"Hey, Ethan...thanks for staying with me and not being mad, I honestly have no idea how it happened, I remember one second we were eating cake and the next I woke up in a bed naked next to Jake..." you said confused

"Do you think he could have gotten you drunk?" Ethan asked

"Maybe? It's possible, the frosting was an unusual red color...probably red from wine!" You gasped

"Really?" Ethan asked

"Yes, I remember I asked why it was red, then he paused for like 10 seconds and hesitated and said red food coloring" You put your hands in your face.

"We need to confront him!" Ethan sat up

You nodded and started putting your shoes on. Ethan put his shoes on and then walked out to the car.

You furiously drove back to Logan's. You parked on the side of the street "stay here, if I need you I'll text you" you got out of the car and furiously walked up to the door and angrily banged on it. Jake came to the door. You crossed your arms.

"So, you got me to sleep with you by getting me drunk?!" You wanted to yell

"W-what..." he hesitated "I-I did..." Jake looked at you with sorrow filled eyes

"I-I don't know if I'll be able to talk with you for a long time..." you clenched your teeth and stormed off.

"Y/N! Wait!" Jake ran after you and put his hand on your arm

You slapped it off furiously "Jake I can't do this!" You yelled and stormed off to your car. You got in and Ethan looked at you.

"So he did?" Ethan asked and you nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe this!" You almost screamed

"Do you want to go to court with it?" Ethan asked

You sighed "no, I can't do that" you put your keys in the ignition

"We need to tell Grayson, maybe he'll talk to you?" Ethan looked out the window

"Grayson probably won't believe me, I'm the last person he wants to talk to right now" you looked forward

"Maybe we write him a letter, one way that a girl was able to get him back once was making a love letter that she said she was going to break up with him and never talk to him ever again" Ethan smirked a little

You though for a moment, you didn't want to hurt Grayson like that but you needed to get someway to tell him, you sighed "ok I'll do it"

Ethan smiled a little "trust me, when he reads it he'll come running back to you" Ethan chuckled

"Ok I'll try it, I'll talk to Emma and James" you pulled into Ethan's driveway "I'll see you later E" you smiled

He waved and then walked inside

You then left and headed to James' house, Emma was already there because James and Emma were watching a movie. You got out of your car and went up to the door.

James opened the door "Hey Y/N, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I need some help from you and emma" you said and saw Emma walk up behind James.

"What's up?" Emma asked

"I need both of your help to write an I'm sorry letter to Grayson" you said looking down at your feet. James invited you in and you sat on the couch in between them

"I'll get a heart shaped card and some fancy pens" James went upstairs to find them

"Don't worry Y/N, Grayson is easy to manipulate so this will be a piece of cake" Emma smiled and James walked down with the paper and markers, he handed them to you and you started writing.

An hour after you finished the letter and put it in an envelope "I hope Grayson forgives me" you put red lip stick on and then kissed the envelope.

"It looks perfect!" James smiled "I'll drop it by their place later"

"Thanks for helping me guys" you smiled and side hugged Emma and James

After that you went home and made yourself dinner, as you sat there alone you longed to be by Graysons side, you missed his soft hair, his warm and soft skin, his gentle lips, his beautiful eyes, and the way he held you. Everything about Grayson made you crazy and want him so badly and it made you so desperate. Nothing in the world was better than spending a Saturday evening with Grayson, you missed him so much and couldn't stand it, ty got up and walked out to your car, you then drove to the twins house and parked in the driveway, you knocked on the door and Grayson answered it, without saying anything you pulled him into a kiss and he kissed you back, he then pulled you inside and shut the door.


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours later you woke up to the sound of Grayson on his laptop, you were in his bed and this time you hadn't slept with the wrong person. Grayson looked at you "Hey" he said emotionless

You sat up a little and looked at him confused "hey?"

Grayson kept typing on his laptop and didn't say anything else

"So I'm guessing we are good now?" You asked

"Mmm kind of" He said still staring at his laptop

You rolled your eyes and shut the laptop "Grayson, just talk to me like a normal human being for one second?!"

He sighed and looked at you "fine" he cleared his throat "I'm still mad at you but I'm willing to forgive you"

You sighed "so basically you only would've forgave me if we had sex?!" You wanted to scream

He stuttered "no I-I" he hesitated

"I can't believe you!" You yelled and started putting your clothes on

"Hey at least I didn't sleep with another guy while I had a boyfriend!" He yelled

You gasped and then growled "you're the one who ditched me for that! You could've been forgiving and comforted me! But instead you stormed off and left me! Do you want to know why I slept with Jake?! Because he made me drunk and then had sex with me without my consent!" You screamed and left the room

"Y/N, wait!" He followed after you

"No! I can't do this anymore! I can't let myself be caught in this whirlpool of feeling sorry for you and having to feel like I'm the one to blame! All this time you've always made me feel like I'm nothing whenever you get mad at me! I don't want to feel like that! No girl wants to be treated like this!" You stormed out of the house

"Wait! Y/N please just listen to me!" Grayson said trying to make you stay

"No Grayson! I'm done waiting! This is the last time I am heart broken by you! Also I'm quitting, I don't want to ever see your face again!" You said furiously and got in your car

Grayson wanted to follow after you but Ethan stopped him

After driving for a while you decided to take a small trip to San Diego where your parents and little sister lived. You walked up to the door and knocked, your little sister came running to the door and opened it "can I stay here for a while?" You asked her and she nodded and let you inside

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Well I'll tell you later but for now let's just go do something" you walked into the kitchen "wheres mom and dad?" You asked her

"They are out shopping" she sat on a stool

"Well when they get back I'm going to have to tell them a lot..."

She tilted her head "boy problems?"

"Yes" you sighed "actually I'll just tell you right now, let's go sit on the couch" you sat down and your sister followed you. "Ok so almost a year ago I started working for these YouTubers called the Dolan Twins, I filmed for them and they paid me, they got to know me a bit better and eventually I fell in love with Ethan's twin Grayson, we both had feelings for each other but didn't say, We eventually kissed and then said that we had feelings for each other, later on we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend, we had some bad experiences in our relationship but they were later resolved, after a while we all went on a trip to Hawaii and we had so much fun! After the trip we went to James Charles house to film a video but I had to leave because my friend Jake just broke up with his girlfriend and needed someone to comfort him. I went to him and we did some fun stuff to cheer him up, but he also did things to me that I didn't like, I got mad at him and then left, immediately after I was going to lunch with Ethan, Grayson, and James. Once I got there James could tell something was wrong, he took me outside and I told him and started crying. Ethan and Grayson saw I was crying so they came outside, I then told Grayson what had happened and he got really mad and left. After that I went to confront Jake with Ethan and I found out that Jake made me drunk without me knowing, after that I went to apologize Grayson, but we got in a fight and I quit my job and broke up with him..." you sighed


	20. Update!

Ok so I am planning a new fan fiction! It's called falling for Ethan Dolan! It's going to be a completely different stories, and this time I may or may not leave out Logan and Jake paul, let me know. Also tell me suggestions for what I should put in it and I will definitely take all suggestions!


End file.
